Learning Something New
by DanceWithSomeBrittana
Summary: Santana Lopez transfers from Mount Carmel High and no one knows why. Brittany may not be the most popular girl at McKinley, but tasked with showing Santana around, she can't wait to get to know the beautiful and mysterious new girl. Will they get along and become friends? Or will Santana's craving for popularity get in the way? Is Santana keeping secrets? T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Please be warned that this will contain G!P Santana. It's my first ever fan fic so I'm nervous about it and hope that you'll all go easy on me. Constructive criticism is more than welcome and definitely encouraged. If anyone thinks I should continue, please let me know :) thank you!_

I sat at the back of class and doodled love hearts all over my notepad. I'm not in love with anybody but I love, love hearts because everybody knows what they are and it doesn't matter what language they speak or where they come from. I don't like to draw arrows going through them though because if Cupid actually stuck an arrow in someone's heart it might mean that they could end up in hospital like Kurt's dad did last month and I don't want that to happen to anyone, especially if they were just about to fall in love. That would really suck. I hope I don't get sick before I fall in love because that would suck even more.

I jump when I hear the bell ring and it drags me from my thoughts, I don't even remember what we covered in class but it's math so I'm not worried. I always ace my math exams even though I never pay attention. I'm lucky like that. I don't do so well in English or Spanish though because my mom says that I have a brain for numbers and not for letters. Some of the girls on the cheerleading squad make fun of me because I get my words mixed up but I'd rather get them mixed up than use them to hurt somebody's feelings. That's just mean.

Tina taps my shoulder and tells me to hurry up or we'll be late for Spanish so I grab my notepad and shove it into my backpack. I follow her outside and wave goodbye to Ms. Holiday as I leave. Ms. Holiday is super nice and she marks our exams with cute pink ink pens and draws smiley faces beside the right answers. I get a lot of smiley faces and that puts a smile on my face. I think that's why Ms. Holiday uses smiley faces, because she knows that it makes us happy. She never uses sad faces when someone gets an answer wrong because she doesn't want to upset them; she just wants them to do well in their next exam so she writes out the correct formulas in bright colors to encourage them. If I ever become a teacher, I want to be like Ms. Holiday. She's my inspiration.

"I'm dreading Spanish, Mr. Schue has been really full on and cranky lately since he broke up with Ms. Pillsbury, right? It's so annoying" Tina likes to gossip but now I know that she's just blowing off some steam because she got a B- in our last Spanish exam and she's angry at Mr. Schue so she's blaming him on it. When people blame another person it's so that they won't feel so bad about letting themselves down. Tina let her parents down too so she's extra angry.

"I dunno, I guess he's upset but he hasn't been acting much different." and it's true, he hasn't. He's been giving fewer pep talks and hasn't been as energetic as he usually is in Glee club but he's still the same Mr. Schue. He's not mean or out of line.

"Whatever, you probably don't notice because you're too busy drawing all over your books and notepads" Tina sighs dramatically and stalks off ahead of me. I just continue walking at the same pace because she's making a fuss to get me to give her more attention but I don't need to do that because I've been giving her plenty of attention. I even invited her to sleepover at my house last night and we watched a DVD and talked about her boyfriend Mike a lot. Her and Mike went all the way last weekend and she said that it was super romantic.

I wonder if it'll be super romantic for me too? Tina says that about all of her firsts with Mike though, and none of my firsts have been romantic so I'm guessing that the first time I go all the way won't be romantic either. I mean, my first kiss was awful and wet and in front of too many people because we were playing Truth or Dare and even though David Adams was the hottest 13 year old guy at the party, I didn't like him and I just wanted to get it over with. And just three weeks ago I gave Artie a hand job and it was my first time doing that and Artie just ruined my favorite shirt because I never got a chance to move out of the way before he finished.

I don't want to do any more firsts with Artie because even though I like him, I don't want to be anything other than his friend. But I'm super glad that I did have one first with him because he's so nice and helpful and he made sure I was comfortable with what we were doing by asking me a few times before I insisted that I wanted to try it. Things are a little awkward with him now though because he was really embarrassed that he came after only a couple of minutes and we haven't spoken much since. Maybe I'll sit with him at lunch today so that we can catch up and I can show him that I don't care that he ruined my shirt.

When I walk into Spanish class Tina is sitting in her usual spot in the second last desk on the far right of the room beside the wall and just behind the big window that looks out onto the school yard. She has her bag in the seat beside her but I know that it's not to make sure I don't sit there, it's to make sure that nobody else does instead. Tina is considerate like that, even though the entire class sits in the same place every week. We weren't assigned any seats but I think that people like to sit with their friends even if they're not allowed to talk because they feel comfortable and more relaxed around people who know them well. I take my seat beside Tina and take out my notepad and my favorite green pen. It writes in blue but it's green on the outside and I like it so much because my dad bought it for me when he came back from his tour in Afghanistan.

I don't know where he got it from though because I don't know if Afghanistan has many gifts shops. I don't think so but I'm not sure. I'll ask him about it later. He hasn't been too happy since he came back and sometimes I wish that he never went in the first place because I miss how carefree and happy he was. Now he drinks a lot more and doesn't shave much. My mom is worried about him but she won't tell me that. I know she is though because her face is always tense and she gets frustrated with me quicker than before he came home. My little sister hasn't seemed to notice much but that's only because she's 5 and she's too young. I want to help fix it before she gets old enough to notice my dad's blurry eyes and my mom's clenching jaw. I can't think about it now or I won't be able to concentrate so I ask Tina whether her and Mike are going to do it again and her eyes light up as she tells me about their plans for this Friday night when Mike's parents are out.

Before Tina can finish her story, Mr. Schue comes in and greets the class. His smile doesn't reach his eyes though and that upsets me because Mr. Schue is a really nice guy and a hardworking teacher and Glee club mentor. I hope things work out between him and Ms. Pillsbury because nice people deserve nice things. "Clase Buenas tardes, sentar cabeza y vamos a empezar" he starts off as he cleans the whiteboard. "Ugh, he's not even speaking proper Spanish anymore!" I hear Tina mutter beside me unhappily. I don't know if she's right or not though because he sounds ok to me but I got a D- on our last exam so maybe I'm not the best person to make that judgment. Just as he turns around the address the class again, there's a knock on the classroom door and a Mr. Kramer, the school's career guidance councilor walks in. He looks bashfully at the class and Mr. Schue turns to greet him. They whisper to each other and Mr. Kramer gives Mr. Schue a piece of paper before walking out of the class.

He doesn't shut the door and I think that's pretty rude seeing as Mr. Schue is trying to teach a class but before I get the chance to dwell on that fact, someone else walks into the class. This is definitely not Mr. Kramer because first of all, she's a girl and second of all she's the hottest, most prettiest girl I have ever seen. She's tanned with dark hair down just past her shoulders and brown eyes. She's dressed in a leather jacket with a white tank top, jeans and sexy leather boots. She must be extra pretty because I feel myself looking at her the way I look at hot guys and that's never happened before.

She seems really shy as she approaches Mr. Schue but he smiles brightly at her before turning toward the class once more and saying "Class, this is Santana Lopez and she has just transferred from Mount Carmel High, please make her feel as welcome as possible." He gestures for Santana to take an available seat and she walks toward me with a smirk on her face as she sits right in front of my desk. Mr. Schue looks like he's just about to turn to face the board again before pointing at me and saying "Oh and Brittany, would you do the honour of showing Santana around today? Don't worry Santana, Brittany is as friendly as can be" and with that, he turns around to continue with his lesson.

Before I even get a chance to process what's after happening, Santana faces me and smiles. I don't even get a chance to smile back before I'm staring at the back of her head again.

I'm already nervous about showing her around and I can see all of the guys ogling her from the corner of my eye. I sort of feel like one of the guys because I realise that I probably have the exact same expression on my face and then when I remember that I'll get to spend the day with her, I smile to myself. Tina nudges me and gives me a weird look but I don't care because I'm excited now instead of nervous.

This is going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I just want to remind everyone to read the warning at the beginning of chapter one. Thanks for taking the time to read this, please leave some reviews if you think of some criticism you'd like to give._

Throughout the whole class I kept glancing at the back of Santana's head thinking of all the things I could say to her when class was over. I was anxious now because I'm not good with words and I wanted to make a good impression. I'm not really popular at school but I still have lots of really nice friends and I hope that I don't mess up my chance of being friends with Santana. I don't even know why I want to be friends with her because I don't even know what kind of person she is. What if she's really mean? I don't think that she is because if she was really mean she wouldn't have made the effort to smile at me when she did. She was smiling to let me know that she was ok with me showing her around because she did it right after Mr. Schue had told her I was friendly. She was showing me that she was friendly too. I hope she was anyway.

Tina kept nudging me and passing me notes on 'the new girl' like asking me question like; "Do you think she can speak Spanish?" or "Have you seen Puck? He looks like he's got himself a little too excited!" I laughed out loud when I read that one because Tina was right, Puck was staring at Santana with an expression on his face that made me think his little friend was doing its best not to be little anymore. I hadn't realized how loud I had laughed until Tina hit my shoulder and Mr. Schue shushed me without even turning away form the board.

He was asking the class to finish the sentences he had written up so when he heard me laugh, he asked me to finish the next sentence. I got flustered and couldn't think of the right word and I looked at Tina helplessly. Before Mr. Schue could get mad at me for not listening, Santana spoke for me and told him the correct word and he was too busy praising her to give out to me. She glanced back again and smiled at me and I smiled really big back at her because I was so happy that she had done that to help me out even though I didn't know her.

Before I knew it, the bell rang loudly and everyone in the class rushed to get their stuff in their bags so that they could leave. I had my lunch break now and I wondered if Santana did too. As I put my notebook in my backpack, Tina told me that she was meeting Mike in the choir room because he was going to show her the new routine he was working on for Glee club. I told her to remind him that we were practicing after school together and not to leave me hanging like he did last week. Mike is a really nice guy but he's so forgetful that sometimes I think of Tina as his memory because she always remembers stuff for him.

When I turned to face where Santana had been sitting, she was chatting to a few people from the class and I noticed right away that Puck was waiting to swoop in to try and charm her. My stomach dropped at the thought of her being charmed by him because Puck just used girls to boost his reputation and I didn't think it would be fair for that to happen to her so soon after joining McKinley. When Puck slept with a girl, the guys would give him high fives and pats on the back but they would always make fun of the girl was with by calling her a slut or saying that she was easy. Usually it was Puck who was the slut though because he's been with way too many girls and I know for a fact that he has slept with people's moms because he told me that himself.

The closer I looked, the more I realized that Santana was just standing there with a scowl on her face while some cheerleaders chatted animatedly to her. I wondered why she looked so frustrated but I just walked up to her instead and interrupted the conversation.

"Hi I'm Brittany!" I smiled as I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

I know that she already knew my name because Mr. Schue had already told her but I thought it would be rude not to introduce myself.

One of the cheerleaders snickered and fake whispered "She already knows who are, _Brittany_"

I flushed immediately because the cheerleaders were always mean to me and the way she said my name was hurtful even though it was just my name and not a bad word.

Before anyone spoke again, Santana stuck her hand out and shook mine. "Nice to meet you Brittany" she said and she winked at me.

I flushed again but this time because I was flustered rather than upset. Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and founder of the God Squad, called over and gestured for the other cheerleaders to meet her outside. They gave me a fake smile before telling Santana that they would see her in the cafeteria and quickly hurried to meet up with Quinn. Quinn was like a queen bee because even though all of the cheerleaders wore the same clothes and acted the same way, they all swarmed around making sure that Quinn got what she wanted all of the time. Pleasing Quinn meant pleasing Coach Sylvester and everyone wanted to please the Coach. She was the toughest Coach ever and was really vicious with her words too. Maybe the cheerleaders learnt from Coach Sylvester about how to use words to make people feel like crap.

Puck left with the cheerleaders and I guessed it was because he was meeting Quinn for lunch. It was well known that he was trying to sleep with Quinn because she was in the chastity club too and Puck always loved a challenge. At least that's what he told me when we were drunk at a party a few weeks back and I asked him why he always followed Quinn around and carried her books. Puck can be so sweet though, and I think that he actually really likes her but he doesn't want anyone to know that. He's also really popular but we'll always be friends regardless of popularity because we grew up together and our families are really close.

Santana barely acknowledged the cheerleaders as they left and she kept her eyes on me. "So, are you going to show me around or what? She asked with an amused glint in her eye. I suddenly realized that I was standing in front of her staring at the door that Puck and the cheerleaders left through without saying anything. I coughed awkwardly and quickly ran out of things to say. Well, I had lots of things to say but my mouth didn't want to say them because my brain was worried about messing them up and my heart was beating faster than usual.

"Oh yeah of course, I'm sorry sometimes I just think about things too much and there's too much to say at once" I answered her.

"Well, don't worry I don't have much to say so you can say all the things you want to" she replied with a smile on her face. But, I knew that if I wasn't looking at her I would have known that she was smiling anyway from the tone of her voice.

We started to walk out of class together and I said goodbye to Mr. Schue. Santana spoke to him in Spanish and he looked impressed. I think I looked impressed too because she told me that her mom and dad were from Mexico and that she spoke Spanish a lot at home.

"That's hot!" I blurted at her before covering my mouth with my hands and widening my eyes in shock. I couldn't believe that I had said that. What was I thinking? She was going to think that I was really weird now and probably tell all the cheerleaders that I was a freak.

Surprisingly, she just laughed loudly. She thanked me and asked me if I had lunch now because she did and she was wondering if I could start showing her around after we ate something.

I was still embarrassed at what I had said but she seemed ok with it so I nodded and began leading her to the cafeteria.

"So, why did you come to McKinley?" I asked her because I wondered why someone would move from a nice school like Mount Carmel to somewhere like McKinley. It's not that McKinley is a really bad school but it's nowhere near as good as Mount Carmel and all the wealthy people in Lima sent their kids there. I knew that because Quinn Fabray went there before she came here after her parents divorced and her dad moved out leaving her alone with her mom. I thought that was really sad but sometimes Quinn is so mean that I don't feel sad for her, I feel angry with her because she is trying to mask her own feelings by making other people feel the same. That made me wonder something though;

"You must know Quinn, right? She went to Mount Carmel, are you friends with her?"

Santana froze when I asked my question and I felt really bad all of sudden and I didn't really know why. I went to backtrack and tell her that she didn't need to tell me but she spoke before me.

"Yeah, I know Quinn alright but we're definitely not friends." she answered me with a tone in her voice that I couldn't place but it wasn't cheerful or happy and it made me feel funny. I quickly dropped the subject of Quinn and was about to turn the corner toward the entrance of the cafeteria when I felt something cold hit me in the face and drip down the front of my shirt. I knew right away that it was a slushy but I couldn't open my eyes to see who did it.

"Welcome to McKinley, Santana. Nice to see you again, I hope you don't mind that I gave Brittany a friendly reminder about where her place is on the social ladder. I'm sure you understand seeing as you used to do it all the time back in your glory days" I recognized Quinn's voice right away.

Oh no. This was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Please remember that this is G!P Santana in future chapters so heed my warning if that's not your thing. Thanks for reading!_

I stood in shock with my eyes closed because the slushy was dripping down from my forehead onto my shirt and I was afraid that my eyes would sting if I opened them. It was silent for a second before Santana spoke. Her voice was low and she was almost hissing; "Yes _Lucy_, I remember but in case you haven't noticed, that was a long time ago but obviously _you_ haven't changed much since then. Here you go Brittany." Santana grabbed my hand and put a tissue in it, so I quickly used it to wipe my eyes. When I opened them I was surprised to find that Quinn was on her own and not surrounded by the usual trio of cheerleaders that followed her everywhere she went.

"Oh silly Santana, this is my turf now and before you try any of your usual shit I'd like you take a quick second to notice that this time _I'm_ the head cheerleader this time around." Quinn seemed cocky and sure of herself when she said this.

"That's right Lucy Q, but let's not forget that we all have a past that we might not want other people finding out about." Santana replied with a smirk and a wink. I think she smirked and winked a lot because I only knew her for about an hour and fifteen minutes and she had winked and smirked at both Quinn and me.

After Santana said that, Quinn seemed to freeze and her eyes hardened. "Now, apologize to Brittany here, she was just being nice by showing the hot, new girl around, you wouldn't want all the guys to know that you were being cruel to the new girl would you? Because as far as I could tell, your little love sick puppy with the Mohawk was more than happy to openly leer at all this." Santana said while gesturing to her body.

I hadn't realized that Santana was so sure of herself and so cocky. She seemed really shy when she first came into class. I also didn't know why she kept calling Quinn Lucy because in all the time that I had known her I had never heard anyone call her that.

"Yeah right, I'm not going to apologize to anyone for simply keeping up a McKinley tradition, isn't that right Brittany?" Quinn said it like she was asking me a question but she wasn't really, she was just trying to get me to show Santana that I was afraid of her.

I _was_ afraid of Quinn because she could make life a lot harder for me if she wanted to and generally, other than the mean words, Quinn left me alone. I think she ignored me because while I was in Glee club, I was a relatively good dancer and sometimes she asked for my advice when it came to the Cheerios dance routines. She told me not to tell anyone about that, and I didn't because I liked that I had never been slushied, until now at least. It was like an unspoken agreement between us and I was surprised that she had just broken that agreement just because I was asked to show Santana around school.

"Santana, just leave it please. I just wanna head to the bathroom and get cleaned up." The ice was making my face sting and I looked down to see that my shirt had practically gone see through since it started melting on me.

Santana hesitated for a moment and Quinn smiled triumphantly when it seemed that she was going to back down. "Fine, I'll come with you" she turned back to look Quinn in the eye before saying "and just because the uniform is gone, _doesn't_ mean that you can fuck with me" she said to Quinn. Quinn's facial expression changed immediately and she seemed a little worried but it didn't last long because before I had a chance to say anything else she spoke again "We'll see about that Lopez!" she said before heading back toward the cafeteria and dumping the slushy cup in the trashcan.

I walked to the closest girls restroom with Santana following beside me. She seemed lost in thought and this time I really had nothing to say to her because I was confused by her actions and I didn't know now if she was mean like Quinn and her friends or if she was just mean to protect herself from Quinn and her friends. Would she be mean to me if I said something that she didn't agree with or like? I wasn't sure and I wasn't too keen on finding out. I had barely noticed that we had reached the restroom until Santana jumped ahead to open the door for me. She held it open and I thanked her as I walked through. She went into one of the cubicles and grabbed lots of toilet paper.

I bet Rachel wouldn't be happy with her using so much paper because she cared a lot about trees and recycling. Rachel's a vegan and she can be really outspoken about it, sometimes even refusing to eat lunch with me if I got two burgers for lunch instead of one. She said I didn't need two burgers, that I was just getting two because I was being selfish and one would be more than enough. I don't think I'm being selfish, I'm just being hungry and plus, the burgers in the cafeteria are really cheap compared to the restaurants in Lima so I liked to get two when they were on offer. She also huffs when I get extra cheese. I don't get what the fuss is about eating cheese because my mom always made me eat cheese as a kid telling me that it was good for my bones. Rachel is so confusing.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked me in a small voice like she was unsure if she should speak to me, "I'm sorry about Quinn, she shouldn't have done that to you, if anything she should have done it to me because it's me she as the problem with." she added.

"Quinn shouldn't do it to either of us, Santana. It's not nice and now I have to walk around school with my bra on show." I replied with a frustrated sigh. I was wearing a white shirt and a purple bra and now everyone would see my bra. I didn't mind too much because it's not like they can see my boobs but I don't want any of the guys staring at my chest because it makes me feel really awkward when guys do that.

"What's the story with you and Quinn anyway?" I felt that I had the right to ask now that Quinn had involved me in whatever issues they had, whether she meant to or not. I didn't really expect Santana to answer me because it's not like she knows me but I wanted to ask either way.

I looked at her and her eyes were flitting around the room, refusing to meet mine and she was fidgeting. I felt like I was crossing a line when I reached out and grabbed her hand but it seemed to put her at ease a little. Sometimes people need something to ground them and I felt like my hand was grounding Santana and taking her out of her own head.

"Look Brittany, it's not big deal, Quinn and I….well, we used to be friends, you know? Real close. Anyway, shit happened and now we're not." she replied in a way that made me know she wouldn't tell me anything else and that I would have to be satisfied with that answer for now.

She took off her jacket and handed it to me; "You should put this on and zip it up, or all the guys out there will get a lot luckier than they deserve by getting an eyeful of your sexy bra." she said before she winked again. It made my stomach flip and I looked away because she had looked at my boobs when she said it and I didn't know whether I should acknowledge that she was doing exactly what she said the guys would.

"No way, you'll be way too cold walking around in just your tank." I said because it's not exactly a warm day and sometimes it was even colder inside the school than it was outside.

She ignored me and pushed the jacket into my hands with a comforting smile. "I'll be fine, I promise." and with that I put it on and zipped it up. It smelt really nice, like a fancy perfume and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"There! Now no one will notice your shirt." she said and she looked really shy again.

Santana was so interesting. She went from being shy, to mean, to shy in under two hours. It didn't feel like she was giving me her jacket because she thought that she had to but that she did it because she wanted to and that made me really happy and fuzzy. I wasn't sure what to do about her and Quinn because being Santana's friend might make my life a lot harder if Quinn kept targeting me to get at her, but for some reason that didn't make me want to stop talking to her.

Santana was really pretty and she gave me her nice smelling jacket even though she could be cold.

I knew I probably shouldn't, but I think I really liked her already.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews and the follows/favorites. I hope you like this chapter. It's longer than any of the others :) Also, I don't know much about the High School system in America but I'm doing my best!_

I didn't get to see Santana much after we spoke in the girl's restroom. She had to go to Biology when I had Geography and I was disappointed that I didn't have any other classes with her today because she hadn't picked all of her electives yet. We weren't long into the semester, so the school was giving her time to think it over before she made her final decision. She was trying out some different classes and I really hoped that she would pick the classes that I took too. That would be really cool because then we could hang out a lot more and I could finally show her around and introduce her to everyone.

I didn't even get to eat a proper lunch, I just grabbed a packet of chips and a soda and Santana didn't bother with anything. I couldn't think when I was really hungry so I knew I had to eat something, however small it may be. I was asked so many times about the jacket I was wearing because my friends knew right away that it wasn't mine and I really liked telling people that it was Santana's because the only person who had seen her was Tina. I told Rachel and Kurt all about what happened and Rachel was flabbergasted. I think she just liked the dramatics of it all and Kurt just looked at me with a small smile like he knew a big secret that I didn't so I tried to avoid his gaze for the rest of class.

I didn't get to see Artie at lunch like I had planned so I texted him to see if he was joining Mike and I in the choir room for dance practice. Even though Artie is in a wheelchair he has great rhythm and is a really good dancer. He usually helped us when we were thinking up new moves for whatever songs we had decided to sing. I don't have any classes with him because Artie is a junior and I'm a senior but we get to hang out in Glee every Monday and Thursday and extra days like today when we stayed back for dancing. Wednesdays were usually the best days for extra practice because Mike didn't have football training at all so he wouldn't be too worn out like he sometimes was on Mondays (when he had football _and_ Glee) and Fridays (when he just had football).

Artie replied to me a few minutes after I had texted him to tell me that he was joining us and he would see me soon. I was glad because I really, really wanted to talk to him to show him that he had nothing to be embarrassed about and that even though we did stuff together, we didn't have to be awkward about it. The rest of the day flew by and soon enough I was making my way to the choir room. I passed Mr. Schue on the way there and it looked like he was coming from it. I waved hello to him and he gave me a wary smile with tired eyes. I really was worried about Mr. Schue because he was the type of teacher that cared about all of his students and I think it was only fair that his students should care about him too.

I walked into the choir room and immediately heard the instrumental of Beautiful Girl/Stand By Me by Boyce Avenue. It was unusual for us to do much choreography for such a slow song but the whole Glee club had a few lines to sing and we were hoping to make it elaborate and moving by pairing everyone up with a partner of the opposite sex and working from there. Mike and I had been thinking it over since we first heard about the song choice, but now we were going to fill Artie in on what we had planned.

Mike and Artie were chatting quietly and stopped suddenly when they saw me come in. Artie looked a bit uncomfortable but Mike just ran over to me and picked me up and swung me around. He was always in such a good mood.

"Brittany, I remembered!" he boasted like he just got the answer to a really hard equation. I knew that he was talking about the practice because of the last time when he forgot.

"You didn't remember Mike, Tina reminded," I replied cheekily. He chuckled and told me that I was right, but that he would have remembered anyway.

I went over and sat beside Artie and asked him if he was looking forward to some new choreography. He said that he was but he would barely make eye contact with me. I hopped back up and threw my backpack on top of the piano and took Mike's hand making him spin me around on the spot. It wasn't in tune to the music that was still playing in the background but it distracted me from Artie and his bashfulness.

We were waiting on Brad and the band guys to record a faster version of the song that we were choreographing to because that's the one we were going to use. It would be more fun to sing and easier to dance to that way. We were going to perform it in the auditorium in front of the whole school. We came tenth at Nationals last year and we performed in front of hundreds of people but there was still something more nerve-wracking about performing in front of the school. I think it was because they all knew us and if we performed badly, we were likely to get bullied because of it.

This particular song was going to be really interesting because Puck was going to perform it with us and he hadn't told anyone on the football team or the cheerleaders that he had even come to any Glee club meetings. Mike had convinced him to come along and I had been persuading him for a long time but I think knowing someone else from his team wanted him there made his decision easier for him. I briefly thought about Puck's reaction when he found out that Quinn slushied me. He would be really unhappy because he was always trying to protect me from anything like that. He was good at keeping me in the good graces of his teammates but it was different when it came to the girls because he didn't know how to talk to them without seeming _too_ intimidating.

We went through the steps and Artie gave his opinions and noticed some steps that we could improve on. We decided after an hour to call it a night because we couldn't do much more without the proper version of the music that we would be using. It was good to get together and talk through ideas and practice a little bit so that we had an idea of what we wanted and that we knew the steps would be ok to teach the other Glee kids. Some were great singers, but not the best dancers and Mike and I always made sure that our choreography would never be too difficult for them.

Artie came over to me as were tidying up the choir room and asked me if I wanted to go to Breadstix with him on Friday. I knew that he meant on a date because Breadstix is where all of the high school kids go on romantic dates. I got really awkward and my hands felt clammy and Artie was looking at me with such hope that I just couldn't say no to him. He was gripping the wheels of his wheelchair real tight and that was a sign that he was anxious. I put him out of his misery when I touched his shoulder and squeezed it as I answered that I would love to go with him. His whole face seemed to transform when I said that and I felt guilty because I was only going to with the intention of telling him that we weren't dating and that I wanted to be his friend. Even though we did stuff together before, I never thought that it meant more than two friends experimenting but I realized I was totally wrong. I needed to sort out the Artie situation before dinner on Friday so he didn't feel the need to pay like he always did.

Mike came over and broke the awkward silence that had settled when he asked me if I wanted him to walk me home. I told him that there was no need as it was still bright out. He told me to text him when I got home anyway so that he wouldn't be worrying about me. Mike was such a decent guy and it made me so happy that Tina got so lucky with him. He said goodbye to me and started wheeling Artie out with him. Mike always brought Artie out to his mom's car to help her with getting the wheelchair in the trunk. Artie waved at me and said that he would text me later.

I put my earphones in and turned up the music on my iPod while I made my way to my locker to get my books for homework. There were a few stragglers still around the halls, mostly members of McKinley's sports teams who hung around for practice. I was rummaging through my locker when I jumped and practically screamed as I felt someone grab me from behind. I tore the earphones from my ears and turned around to see a cackling, jacketless Santana holding her sides as if she was about to pass out from laughing so much. I punched her shoulder; "What the hell? You scared me so much Santana!" I said in embarrassment. "I could tell, I think half the school heard your girly scream," she managed to reply through her laughter.

I knew my face was heating up and that cheeks were pink because I had just made a show of myself. She just touched me, I don't know why I had to go and shout the school down because of it. I was still facing her with my back to my open locker. "Hey, you've got some cool posters, are you a dancer?" she asked pointing to the cover page of a dancing magazine I had hanging up in it. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I'm no professional but I do love it," I said with a smile. I loved talking about dancing. "Cool, I danced a bit when I was a cheerleader but mostly as part of a big acrobatic routine. At least I know I'm flexible," she smirked _again_. I coughed; "Great…I mean about the dancing. And the flexibility I guess. It's a great thing to be, you know, for um…..sports and stuff," I was rambling because she caught me off guard. She was being playful but a part of me felt like she was flirting too.

"Yeah definitely. I like sports. A lot," she was talking in a low, raspy voice now like she was trying to let me know that she had a hidden meaning. I think I knew what the hidden meaning was but I was too frazzled to think properly.

"Your jacket!" I practically shouted at her. I remembered that I was wearing her jacket and that she was still just in her tank top. She looked taken aback at my random and sudden change of topic. I didn't mean to change the topic but my mouth opened before my brain could rationalize. "You need your jacket! I'm _so _sorry, I completely forgot," I said.

"Oh right, of course. Yeah, I was actually coming over to get it. It's not cold outside but I guess it was a good opportunity to come and talk to you," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me. Innocent and kind again. "I'm glad, because we can catch up about how your day went," I said as I went to take her jacket off and give it to her.

"No keep it on, honestly," she said while grabbing my hand to stop me from taking it off. Her hand was warm and so smooth. "I was actually also going to ask if you needed a ride home, maybe you could give me the low down on McKinley on the way there?" She asked.

"I can't let you drive me home Santana. You don't even know where I live and I could easily be a maniac serial killer," I looked at her sincerely as I said it but I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

She chuckled a little before she answered; "Hey, I'm the new girl and I'm trying to make friends with a nice dancer who took a slushy to the boobs for me. Let me drive you home! And if you're a serial killer, you'll be top of the suspect list in the event of my murder after being seen wearing my sexy kick ass jacket for half the day," she said playfully.

"Ok then Ms. New Girl, take me home at your own risk," I gestured in the general direction of the exit to the car park. "But be aware, that not everyone knows that this kickass jacket is yours, so I wouldn't be too sure about your theory," this time I winked as I shut my locker and led the way outside with Santana jogging to catch up and walk beside me. She held out her arm for my to link mine through.

"As you wish, m'lady," she said as we walked arm in arm out of school.

It struck me that it felt like I had known Santana for a long time and not just for half a day. I was really comfortable around her and I wondered if that's because she made me feel at ease. I think it was. I was excited to sit in her car and talk to her.

Maybe risking a little hassle from Quinn would be worth it to be friends with Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. Life, work, studies and a brief break got in the way of writing. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome, if not encouraged :)_

Driving home in Santana's car was anything but awkward. We talked a lot and she told me that she was glad Mr. Schue assigned me to show her around the school because she'd "had enough of dumb preppy cheerleaders" in her old school. I wondered what exactly she meant by that because from the sounds of what Quinn had said, she was a cheerleader herself. Maybe she doesn't think all cheerleaders are dumb and preppy but that the McKinley ones are? I didn't want to pry because she seems like quite a closed book. I think that even though she's a closed book she's already letting me open the cover but I haven't been allowed to read past the introduction.

She's exciting and sexy. Wait, did I think that she's sexy? I know that she's sexy but I don't know why I keep thinking that about her. Just like I know that Beyoncé is sexy but I don't go around thinking about it all day long. I definitely think that she's sexier than any of the guys at school but I'm sure that's not hard. She's exotic looking and her lips are so plump and….juicy? No, lips can't be juicy, can they?

I was caught up in my own thoughts when I realized that Santana had been waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and focused my vision. We were at the stop light and she was gesturing her left hand frantically. She was asking which direction she should go to my house.

"Left here please", I blurted. "I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a second, sometimes I do that", I was embarrassed because people usually thought that I was dumb because my mind overwhelms me and I can't concentrate on what's going on in my mind and what the other person is talking about. I didn't want Santana to think that I was dumb. Especially not after what she just said earlier about the cheerleaders.

"Hey, no worries", she said in a way that made me think that she knew I was embarrassed, "I'm just glad you don't think I'm too boring for you", she continued as she tried to maneuver her way into the left lane to take the left turn I had forgotten to tell her about.

We mostly talked about superficial stuff like the type of music we liked and what classes she enjoyed today. She likes Amy Winehouse best. I like Amy Winehouse too and we chatted about how sad it was that someone like her could pass away so young. Santana seemed distant when we talked about that though, so I quickly changed the subject and told her about the music that I like.

"You like rap?" she laughed after I had told her that Eminem was my favorite musician.

"Yeah of course, I'm a badass gansta", I said in my best ghetto voice. "I love all kinds of rap music, I used to think that I'd be a rapper when I got older but I don't think there's much space in that industry for a blonde white girl who can barely spell", I said with a little more bitterness than I had intended.

"Who needs to spell to be a ganster rapper, Brittany? Not every singer or rapper is a good speller and besides, you need to work on your ghetto lingo girl because you gotz to be hood to be good", she was being ghetto herself now to make me feel better. It did. She was smiling wide with her dimples on show.

I laughed loudly and I was really happy because people usually make fun of me when I tell them that I wanted to be a rapper. I'm not entirely serious about it but it would be pretty cool.

After another few minutes of giving her directions to my house, we arrived outside. I was sort of deflated because I didn't want to leave her so soon but I guess that's just because I was excited to be making a new friend.

"Thanks Santana, I really appreciate the ride home", I told her.

When I made eye contact with her we sort of stared at each other for a few seconds without her answering me and I was getting a little nervous because I didn't know whether to look away even though I liked looking into her eyes. They're so dark and pretty. Like she is.

She coughed a little and averted her gaze before she finally answered; "You're welcome, I don't live far from here anyway so it's no big deal."

"It is to me. I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" I asked her.

"Of course", she smiled again as I got out of the car. I turned around and waved before I knocked on my door. She waved back and drove off.

I had butterflies in my tummy when my mom opened the door.

"What's got you smilin' so big honey?" my mom asked.

"Nothin' much mom, I think I made a new friend, that's all", I said as I walked into the house.

My dad was sitting in the living room with the curtains drawn and tv off. He was sitting and staring at the wall. It wasn't until I went to sit beside him that I saw the half empty bottle of vodka.

Immediately, my butterflies were gone and the anxiousness settled in.

* * *

The next day at school started off as usual. I went to my first two classes before I had a lunch break and I went to sit at the table with Artie, Mike and Rachel. Rachel was talking about possible song choices for Regionals but I wasn't that interested in the song choices because no matter what anyone else suggested Mr. Schue usually just went with what Rachel wanted. She was very temperamental if she didn't get her own way.

I was picking at my lunch when my phone buzzed with a text message. I thought that it was my mom but it was actually from Puck.

"Hey B, r u still up 4 helpin me wit those dance skills you got?"-Puck

"Ye of curse I am, after skool in choir room?"-Britt

"Defo, c u there, I have sum news too"-Puck

"See u Puck, hope its gud"-Britt

I didn't get a reply but when I looked over to the jock's table, Puck smiled at me so I knew that the news was good.

Just as I was about to turn back to my table I saw Santana walk into the lunch room. She was looking around for somewhere to sit and just as I was about to call her over she took a seat next to one of the football players. I was really disappointed and I didn't know why. It's not like I didn't know that she was attractive and that guys would want to sit with her, I just didn't think that I'd care. They seemed to be flirting so I looked away.

"I just think that singing a majestic and powerful classic song would truly display the essence of our glee club. We're passionate, we're the underdogs and we're all extremely talented. Granted, not everyone has my vocal range but that's only because I have been lucky enough to have been born with a raw talent that my dads ensured was perfected via vocal lessons as a child", Rachel was doing that thing again where she manages to insult everyone within hearing distance of her and given that she speaks rather loudly, that's a lot of people.

"Look Rach, I get that you want to…" Artie began but trailed off immediately when there was a loud commotion coming from behind us. At Santana's table to be specific.

I turned around and saw Quinn standing over Santana having upturned her lunch tray.

"What the fuck Santana, I know it was you", Quinn was shouting and her body was trembling.

"Whatever Q, I'd like you to kindly fuck off before I get really angry and introduce you to the razorblades I keep hidden in this perfectly styled head of hair of mine", Santana replied cooly, as if she was bored and wasn't being confronted angrily by the most popular girl at McKinley.

"I'll get you back for this, you know I will, you'll regret messing with me to avenge your little Glee geek, I can promise you that", Quinn almost hissed but loud enough for their captivated audience to hear.

Santana immediately looked over to my table and made brief eye contact with me. Not brief enough to stop Mike noticing because he looked at me right away. Apparently Quinn didn't notice though.

"I don't know what you're talking about Q", Santana stood up and lightly shoved Quinn out of the way "But I think you should get your paranoia seen to because that deranged mad girl thing you have going on just doesn't look good on anyone. I thought you'd have learnt that by now given your…_history_", she continued before exiting the lunch room.

Quinn turned around and noticed the entire population of the lunchroom starting openly at her.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" she shouted. Everyone turned away and started chattering loudly as if they hadn't been interrupted.

"What the hell was that all about?" Artie voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I have no idea", Mike said while side-eying me like I knew something.

I didn't, but I felt like I would soon enough.

I jumped up out of my seat, leaving my lunch barely touched and all but ran from the lunchroom in search of Santana.

What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciated the support. One comment mentioned how G!P didn't fit into this story, but I just wanted to let you know that it isn't a major element of the story right now. The story is about Brittany managing her way through high school, her home life and her developing friendship/feelings for Santana and how Santana plays a big role in her life from now on. Yes, it's G!P Santana but that will become more prominent as their friendship develops into something more and is also factor in Santana's behavior. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

I ran outside of the lunchroom as fast as I could before Santana had a chance to disappear and just as I reached the beginning of the row of lockers right outside, I saw her heading in the direction of the parking lot.

"Santana, wait", I pleaded with her. She was walking pretty fast and I think she was in a rush because she was angry or troubled.

She hesitated in her movements but continued onwards as if she hadn't heard me so I ran faster. I knew that she was deliberately ignoring me.

"Santana, please stop, I need to give you back your jacket", I told her because yesterday I forgot to give it back and this morning I left it in my locker so that I could return it once I saw her. I used it to hide the slushy stains from my mom because she would only worry about me and she has enough on her plate. Too much, actually.

Santana froze in the hallway and turned around to face me.

"Britt, you can keep it for now, ok? I just want to get out of here for a while and blow off some steam", she turned to leave again.

"Let me come with you?", I asked her. I didn't even know why but I just wanted to talk to her and see what was wrong and what she did to Quinn that made her so angry and whether Quinn was right about her doing it for me.

"That's not a good idea right now, I just need to be alone for a while", she seemed desperate almost, like she was pleading with me with her eyes.

"Oh…ok sure. I just wanted to see if you're ok. Quinn seemed pretty frustrated back there and I, well, I heard her mention me and I thought that maybe I could help you out or something", I felt responsible for starting something between her and Quinn. Maybe I hadn't started it, but possibly re-ignited it.

"Thanks Brittany, but I'm ok. I'll probably see you later", she turned around to leave without waiting for a response.

I felt really, really awful now. I was left standing in the empty hallway watching her leave and I felt completely helpless.

I went back into the lunchroom feeling completely deflated and terrible. People looked up the moment I opened the door, obviously expecting Santana to storm through. Some people murmured as I passed and I wondered whether it was because they realized that I was the 'Glee geek' Quinn had referred to. I didn't like the feeling of people looking at me. It made me jittery.

I sat back down at the table was at with Artie, Mike and Rachel. Kurt had joined us.

"Britt, are you ok? You're looking pretty down. Why did you run after Santana? I wasn't aware that the pair of you had become friends of sorts, are you?" Rachel was talking a mile a minute and I wasn't in the mood to answer all of her questions but I didn't want to be rude.

"Well, she gave me a lift home yesterday and I needed to give her back her jacket that she gave me a loan of", I didn't look up when I said it because I thought that they'd know there was more to the story if they saw my eyes.

I hadn't really told anyone about Santana sticking up for me yesterday and what she said about Quinn. I didn't know enough about the situation to know if I should tell anyone else about it. I wanted Santana to trust me and I knew that meant keeping some things between us, like her past with Quinn.

Once the bell rang, telling us that lunch was over, I grabbed my stuff and left for my next class. I had English. I hate English.

I was walking away ahead of everyone when Mike ran up beside me.

"B, are you sure you're ok?" his voiced was laced with concern. Mike is just the nicest guy ever.

"Yeah Mike, of course I am", I tried to smile at him but he knew right away that I was lying.

He put his arm over my shoulder and leaned in close to me before whispering; "I saw Santana look over at you when Quinn was tearing her a new one, is there something going on between the three of you?" He wasn't judging me or anything, he was just curious.

"No, nothing to worry about, I promise you", I felt bad promising him because I _was_ really worried but I didn't think he needed to be.

"If there's anything you need to talk about, please just talk to me about it, okay? Be careful getting mixed up in anything Quinn Fabray related because she's a not a nice girl and you are, Brittany. Too nice for people like that", he was so sincere and wonderful and like a big brother to me that I did the only thing I could to do and I hugged him tight.

"Thanks Mike, but it's all good", I said as I squeezed him tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here Brittany, are you trying to move in on my man?" Tina said as if she was joking, but I knew that she was only half kidding because she can be kind of jealous when it comes to all things Mike.

"Of course not Tina, he's all yours", I winked at her and released Mike from the bear hug I had him in.

"Babe, you know you're the only lady in my life", Mike said before glancing at me "In a non platonic way of course", he amended sheepishly.

Tina and Mike got lost in their own little world right away and clearly forgot that I was there as they snuggled and he said something about walking his boo to class. They were so cute sometimes.

I walked to English behind them listening to Rachel talk to Kurt and Artie about the wonderful dramatic affair that lunch was and speculating about what it was all about. Kurt seemed as engrossed as she did and when I turned to see where they were, Artie was looking at me like a lost puppy.

Crap. I completely forgot about my date tomorrow with Artie.

* * *

I avoided Artie for the rest of day, not because I don't like him but because I had so much on my mind with Santana and Quinn's bust up in the lunchroom. I hadn't heard from Santana since she left school and I was worried about her.

My last class was Spanish and I had expected Santana to turn up for it and I'm not sure why, maybe because she's fluent and it was somewhere she wouldn't have to concentrate too much given that she was most likely better than Mr. Schue at it. When the bell rang, I grabbed everything really quick and mumbled a goodbye to Tina.

Tina had been trying to engage me in conversation all day long but I was only ever half listening to her and I think that she noticed. She was trying to talk so that she could coax me out of the mood that I was in. When Tina doesn't know what's wrong she just does her best to try and keep your mind off of whatever problem you're having. She's so nice. I felt bad for practically ignoring her but I couldn't help it.

I got a text as I was packing my stuff and it was from Artie;

"I hope you're still on for tomorrow"-Artie

Before I could reply I got another text;

"Meet u in choir room Britt"-Puck

I quickly tapped out a reply to Artie telling him that of course I was and apologizing for not talking to him much. I put a smiley face at the end to show him that I wasn't annoyed at him or anything.

I made my way to the choir room with thoughts swirling around my head about Artie, Santana and Quinn. Ugh…I needed to sort my mind out. Puck would help because he always cheers me up.

Before I reached the choir room I felt someone grab my elbow;

"Hold up _Brittany_, you seem like you're in a rush to get somewhere", the voice behind me said.

I froze.

It was Quinn.

When I turned around she was scowling at me.

I didn't say anything because I had no idea what I should say.

"I just wanted to warn you that Santana is about to make life very hard for you if you continue to hang out with her, ok? I don't usually give people the benefit of the doubt, but you do me a favor by helping me with dance routines and I don't want things to get _difficult_ between us", Quinn's word seemed to contradict her body language because she looked very intimidating and threatening. Her arms were crossed and her jaw was clenching. Whatever Santana had done riled her up in a big way.

She was basically telling me to stop being friends with Santana. Was I even friends with her yet? I wasn't even sure of that myself.

Just as I was about to answer, Puck came up beside Quinn and put his hand around her shoulders.

"What's up babe, I thought you were heading home?" He half whispered in her ear.

"I am, just having a quick word with Brittany. I was actually giving her some advice", she said to him while shrugging his hands from her shoulders and giving him a kiss on his cheek before saying goodbye and heading off.

"What's her deal?", Puck asked me once she was out of earshot "I didn't know you two were friends."

"I guess we're not, but you know Quinn, that God Squad stuff makes her do some strangely nice things", I answered him. I have no idea why I wasn't telling anyone about Quinn and Santana. Was there even anything to tell? So many questions and Santana wasn't around to answer them for me.

"Anyway, enough about the lady who refuses to let me into those tight Cheerio spanks of hers, let's get our dance on", Puck did a little jig and popped his upper body.

I shook my head. I really had my work cut out for me.

* * *

After about an hour of trying to teach Puck some importance dance moves, I realized that he actually wasn't as bad as I had thought. He was a quick learner. And I hadn't got a chance to worry about what Quinn had said to me and the implications of my possible budding friendship with Santana.

As we were packing up, Puck turned the music off and told me had something to tell me.

"Ok, so it's not definite yet but I think I have some good news for you", he started and paused for what I think was dramatic effect.

"Yes?" I asked, knowing he wanted me to prompt him to continue. And people think that Rachel is the only one who likes dramatics.

"Well, I was talking to two of the guys on the football team and I think that they might be up for joining the Glee club", he smiled widely at me.

"What? No way Puck, that's amazing! That would be four guys from the team, you've no idea how great that would be for us", I jumped into this arms and he swung me around.

"I know, right? Sam and Finn said that they both really like singing and they're sick of being made fun of for singing in the showers after practice and they'd like the chance to sing more often."

I squealed and hugged him once more.

Puck asked me to keep it a secret for now in case they decided not to join in the end. He also thinks that Finn has "a weird fetish for Berry and her animal sweaters" but that I can't tell her in case it makes her oversized ego even bigger.

I don't think Rachel has a big ego when it comes to her looks, but definitely about her voice. I didn't tell Puck that though. I just smiled and told him that the secret was safe with me. He told me he was heading to work out in the school gym and told me that he would text me later about doing some more practice and the possibility of bringing the other two guys with him. We hugged and said our goodbyes.

I walked to my locker, got the books I needed for homework and walked out to the carpark.

Santana was parked right at the door, standing outside her car looking around.

Once she saw me, she smiled and waved so I walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?", I asked cautiously, was she annoyed at me? I didn't know.

"I came to bring you home" she opened the passenger door for me and gestured for me to get in.

Before I moved forward I had a fleeting moment of hesitation. Quinn gave me a warning. A warning not to hang with Santana.

What should I do?


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hi Y'all, here's another chapter. Thanks so much for the follows, favs and reviews. I hope you like this update and I'd appreciate any feedback you have._

_Oh and I wrote a quick two shot if you wanna check it out, it's called I Want You To Want Me And Want Me You Do. _

* * *

I stood in front of Santana silently weighing up my options: get in the car with Santana, a virtual stranger (although she felt far from it), and suffer the wrath of Quinn? Or tell her that I'd rather walk home and finish High School mostly unscathed?

"Uhh" I stuttered, Santana cocked her head at me in confusion.

"Thank you", I managed to say before making my way over to the car.

Well, that was my decision made. Santana had a hold over me and I couldn't control myself around her. I had definitely meant to be distant with her because I was frustrated that she was leaving me out of the loop about something that I was almost a hundred percent sure involved me but for some reason my mouth betrayed me.

She opened the passenger door for me and helped me in, like she was being a gentleman (woman?) and as if I was someone who deserved to be treated like a lady. I had never really been treated like a lady before because we all know that guys are only ever after one thing and one thing only; sexy times. Even Artie and he's been the nicest to me out of any other guy. It's not like Santana would want me like that anyway, she's a girl and I'm a girl and just because she's super hot and I totally thought she flirted with me before doesn't mean that she wants anything more than friendship. Do I even want anything more than friendship? Ugh, why is Santana so confusing?

"I'm sorry I ran off earlier, sometimes I get pissed easily and I didn't want you to bear the brunt of it", we had been driving for a little while before she spoke. The silence had been sort of awkward but I was really lost for things to say in case I said the wrong thing and made things worse.

"It's ok I guess, I was worried about you though", I answered her truthfully because it was ok now that she was here but I had spent the rest of the day hoping that she wasn't upset or sad.

"Believe me, I'm not worth worrying over", Santana's words shocked me because _of course_ she's worth worrying over, she's been nothing but kind to me since we first met and she has never made me feel stupid or hurt my feelings. She even stuck up for me against Quinn and she hasn't known me long.

"How was the rest of your day? Anything exciting happen after my dramatic exit?" she was trying to lighten the mood and I knew it because people always did stuff like that when they had said something revealing and wanted you to forget about it. I'd never forget about what Santana had said though because I knew it showed her insecurity and I wanted to make sure that she knew she was worth worrying about.

"Nothing much, although I do know that the school was buzzing with excitement over the new girl who managed to piss Quinn off, you'll probably be famous", I laughed. It was true though, people were shocked that Quinn hadn't done something worse other than shouting at Santana in the lunch room because _everyone_ knew that pissing Quinn off is the number one thing on the list of things to avoid doing at McKinley.

And here I was sitting with Santana, in her car, having a playfully nice time after Quinn had specifically told me not to. I guess I never was good at following lists or rules, they're just so rigid and sometimes they confuse me because surely getting bad grades should be number one on the list of things to _not_ do in High School? And why wasn't committing a crime or getting kicked out more important than annoying someone? I've read that list on the _Muckracker's _website and committing a crime definitely isn't even on it. I've never liked the school newspaper anyway, especially its editor, Jacob Ben Israel. He always makes things up about people and once wrote that I was caught in a comprising position with Artie under the bleachers. I was bent over to put the brakes on Artie's wheelchair and he insinuated I was doing something else. Damn JBI.

"Is that why you're wearing my jacket? Because I'm famous now?" Santana had her cheeky smile on that looked devious but showed her cute dimples too so she looked adorable at the same time.

Crap. I forgot that I had put her jacket on before leaving. It gave me a weird feeling in my stomach when I put it on because it still smelled like Santana and it _was_ a really cute jacket too. I didn't think that I'd be seeing her again today so I thought she wouldn't see me wearing it.

I could my cheeks reddening and I had no doubt that she knew she was embarrassing me.

"Or maybe you just like looking like a sexy badass", she continued, still wearing that smile.

Sexy. That's literally the only word my mind seemed to concentrate on. She had called _me_ sexy.

"Sexy, eh?" I raised me eyebrow in question at her, I had no idea where I got the confidence to call attention to what she had called me but the way her cheeks blushed, her smile faltered and she seemed totally caught off guard was so worth it.

"I just call it as I see it", she recovered quickly with a shrug.

I just smiled at her because I was so happy and flattered. Of course girls compliment eachother all the time but somehow hers felt like something more.

I had completely forgotten that I had been annoyed at her earlier. How does she do that?

We continued talking about anything and everything, except for the giant elephant in the room, or the car at least, which was the Quinn/Santana argument but I wanted to make her more comfortable with me before I started interrogating her.

Just before we turned onto my road, I had a sudden urge to spend more time with Santana. I didn't want her to leave so I had a plan.

"Hey, are you busy or anything right now? Like, I mean after you drop me home? Because I was thinking that maybe we could hang out if you wanted. Which you probably don't because I guess someone like you would have loads of cool people to hang with that aren't Glee club losers like me."

"Brittany, stop", Santana stopped my mindless babbling.

"Of course I'd like to hang out with you, ok? And you're not a loser so stop thinking that you are", she continued without mentioning that I was acting like a total dork. Thankfully.

"Where do you wanna go?" she was slowing her car, obviously waiting for a direction from me.

"Continue straight on here, we can take a walk in the park if you want to?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot", she smiled at me and continued passed the turn she would take to go to my house. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to face my dad and his blurry eyed stare and I was so happy that Santana wanted to hand out wit me.

* * *

We had been walking in the park for a few minutes when Santana started telling me stuff about her and Quinn. I was surprised because I hadn't expected her to say anything to me about it and I thought that she would ignore it until I was forced to bring it up.

"Quinn and I aren't on the best of terms, you know? Ever since we were in school together, we had this weird rivalry thing going on because of the cheerleading squad. I was head cheerleader and she wanted to be and we were vicious to each other but things got out of control eventually and we ended up falling out for good", I nodded at Santana, gesturing for her to continue.

"That's pretty much it, well as much as I can tell you right now anyway", she smiled regretfully, as if she wanted to tell me but she wasn't sure if she should. I totally understood because trust takes time to build and I didn't expect her to start telling me everything about herself just because we had been getting along for a little bit.

"I think I could've done more to stop our friendship from getting so bad but I was too busy trying to be a bitch to everyone that I wasn't paying attention to Quinn when she needed me and now she just can't stand me and she blames me for a lot of shit that happened to her. She just pissed me off when she threw that slushy at you because it's not her place to bring you into our fight", she had stopped walking and we were standing facing each other at the side of the lake now.

"She probably doesn't want me to know anything about her past, she seems sad sometimes and I know that she's mean to everyone to protect herself from getting hurt", I was talking about Quinn, but I think I was talking a bit about Santana too. She seemed like she wanted to protect herself and I had briefly seen her interact with other people and she was distant and scathing with her words. I'm not sure why she wasn't like that with me but I wasn't going to question it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Santana seemed deep in thought for a second before she spoke again "So Brittany, what's your story?" she asked me out of the blue.

"Oh…not a very exciting one", I tried to deflect because I didn't have a story; I was boring Brittany who was stupid in school and good at dancing. That's it.

"I find that hard to believe", she grabbed me by the wrist and walked me closer to the lake before sitting on the grass. I sat beside her.

"I'm 17, I like dancing and math", I really didn't know what else to tell her about me. I wasn't all that interesting.

"Math? Really? I hate math, way too many numbers and formulas for me", she chuckled.

"Math is great Santana, there's only one way to solve a problem, you just have to pick the right formula and you've got yourself an answer. It's not like English where there is _never_ just one right answer or Spanish where there's so many different things to learn about the one word", I found myself ranting before I could stop myself.

"Hmm, you're right actually. Spanish is just easy for me because I'm fluent and English is a good class for me because I am the Queen of bullshitting", she flicked me with her finger so I turned to look at her. I had been busy looking out at the beautiful lake but now I was glad to be looking at beautiful Santana instead.

"And if you ever want any help with either of those subjects, I'd be happy to", she was asking me in a way that didn't make me feel stupid and I really appreciated that.

"Thanks but I couldn't waste your time like that. I'm sure you've got a million other things to be doing", I didn't want her to think that I was hinting at her to help me because I already knew that she was fluent in Spanish.

"Really, I don't mind Brittany. I'd be glad to. And maybe you could help me a little with my math?" she asked me with a flush of embarrassment on her face.

I couldn't help but smile my biggest smile because no one had ever, ever asked me to help them with anything other than dance routines. I know that people think I'm bad at all things academic because of some of the answers I've given in class but I'm not and I couldn't believe that Santana was recognizing this.

"In that case, I'd love for you to help me out but only if I can return the favor", I bumped her shoulder with mine as we sat side by side staring at the lake, watching the sun set.

* * *

Santana bought me ice cream before we left to go home. She insisted on paying when we ordered and it made me feel like we were on a date. She told me that it was her way of saying 'thanks for not freaking out on me when I ran out of school and randomly turned up to bring you home'. I just shrugged and told her that she didn't need to thank me, but that she could buy me as much ice cream as she wanted whenever she wanted.

We pulled up outside of my house a little after 9pm. Time had gone so quickly since Santana picked me up and we had talked and laughed a lot. She was so cocky but it made me laugh because she knew she was being silly most of the time.

"Here you are, I got you home safely", Santana said as we pulled up to my house.

"Yeah, you did", I wasn't happy anymore because now we would have to part ways and I still didn't want to.

"We should hang out again soon", she suggested, my mood brightened right away.

"Definitely", I turned my whole body to face her.

"I figure that if I hang out with you enough, eventually you'll give me my jacket back", she pulled at the material covering my wrist that was resting in between the two of us.

Before she moved her hand away I took it mine.

Time literally just stopped.

What the hell was I doing? My heart was beating out of my chest and her hand lay limply in mine while she stared at me quizzically.

I was about to pass out from holding my breath when she laced her fingers through mine and began rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand.

"Although I figure you wearing my jacket is hardly a bad thing", she breathed quietly.

The entire atmosphere in the car changed and it felt electric.

"I like wearing it", I answered her, my voice shaky.

"Good", she was so close to me now. Her face was right in front of mine and I noticed that I was leaning over the middle of the console of the car and that her hand was now squeezing mine.

We were going to kiss.

I knew it.

She was eyeing my lips hungrily and I would bet a thousand dollars that I was doing the same to her.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

We jumped apart as Santana's ringtone chimed loudly and broke the heavy atmosphere in the car.

"Crap", she cursed while she regained her composure "Sorry, it's my mom, she's probably looking for me to get her something from the store", she wasn't making eye contact with me and it made me nervous.

"Don't worry, I better head in anyway, I'm sure my mom will be angry that I missed dinner", I told her even though my mom probably wouldn't have noticed that I missed my dinner. She was too busy noticing all the things that my dad missed.

"I hope I didn't ruin your dinner with that ice cream", Santana was looking at me again but she seemed a bit shyer than before.

"Definitely not, I'm like a bottomless pit", I was grabbing my stuff from the back seat and when I went to take her jacket off, she stopped me.

"No, keep it for now. It looks really good on you", her eyes were raking over my body when she said it.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow then", I promised as I went to get out of the car.

"Oh wait, before I leave, I really wanna know what you did to Quinn earlier on", I was being daring but I felt like it was the right time to ask.

"Nothing too bad, just a little prank", although the way she said it made it seem a lot more than a little prank, her eyes glinting devilishly.

"Somehow, I don't believe you", I said before reaching forward toward her and kissing her cheek slowly.

"Your eyes totally give you away", I whispered into her ear and I felt her shiver against me.

Before she could answer I thanked her again and hopped out of the car with a wave, making my way to my front door.

I knocked once and before anyone answered, I turned around to see Santana staring at me, we locked eyes and she gave me another tiny wave before driving off.

I definitely made the right decision by accepting Santana's lift home.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for delay. All mistakes my own. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I appreciate them so much. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face and a good feeling in my belly. Thinking about everything Santana and I had done the previous day made me so, so happy.

I practically skipped to school and went straight to my first class without fretting over homework or not understanding it properly. Not just because it was math but also because I felt carefree and excited.

My day was made even better when I saw none other than Santana herself sitting at the back with a seat vacant beside her. I walked straight over and went to sit down.

"Hey Britt," Santana smiled while pulling the chair out for me.

"Hi Santana," I smiled back, and took my seat beside her.

"So, ready for some super duper math fun?" she was teasing me now.

"Of course, aren't you?" I winked back at her. Two could play this game.

"Well, maybe if I had someone to tutor me I'd be a bit happier about being here," she lightly tapped me with her shoulder and giggled.

I was surprised by her giggle because Santana didn't seem like the type of person that would giggle at anything.

"How about we solve that problem then? I can start tutoring you this weekend," I suggested. I'd suggest a twenty-mile hike in the desert to spend some time with Santana this weekend.

"Really?" she seemed taken aback and surprised at my suggestion. Why was she surprised? I had offered to help her when we were in the park.

"Yeah, really. The sooner the better right?" I didn't want to seem _eager_ but I wanted her to know that I wanted to help her.

"Great, yeah. Sounds…well…great. We could meet at mine on Saturday, what time suits you?" she was blushing.

"Any time, let's say around 12? Or is that too early? It's not like you don't have other things to do." I was getting nervous as if we were setting up a date when we just talking about tutoring. I hated being so nervous around her.

"No, no 12 is perfect for me. I'll collect you and bring you to mine?" she was smiling again but her she wasn't facing me. She was looking down at the table. I looked to see what she staring at but all I saw was some stupid teenage doodling.

Wait? Did that say RB 4 FH? Rachel Berry for Finn Hudson? What? No of course not. Rachel never spoke about Finn. Imagine how weird they would look together. She's just so tiny and he really is so tall.

I accidentally laughed out loud and Santana quickly turned to face me.

"What?" she getting defensive. I think she thought I was laughing at her.

"Sorry just thinking about Rachel and Finn," I replied. I forgot to explain why but Ms. Holliday came in before I could continue.

Santana just nodded her head slowly and scrunched her face up like she was confused. So cute.

"Holla class. Let us get our math on y'all," she announced before clicking her fingers and twirling around to face the board.

"Homework on the table peeps, inspection time," she half sang while facing the board.

The whole class groaned. Except me.

I had my homework done and I was sitting beside Santana.

The best start of the day I could ask for.

* * *

The day continued going really well until lunchtime when Artie wheeled up beside me at the table. I had been sitting with Tina talking about what her plans for the weekend were when Artie moved in between us and put his hand on my leg.

"Hey Brittany, are you still looking forward to tonight? You didn't reply to me yesterday," he looked a little agitated.

Crap. I had totally forgotten to text him back because of the Puck, Quinn and Santana stuff that happened.

"Sorry, I totally forgot. I'm still on for tonight, what time?" I asked. I really wasn't looking forward to it but I had to let Artie down and I needed to do it face to face. I felt so bad but it was the right thing to do.

"I'll get my dad to collect you at 7pm, ok? I have to go now but I'll see you tonight," he wheeled away before I could even answer. I was meant to be looking after my little sister until 6.30 for my mom because her and my dad were going somewhere. By 'somewhere' I think they meant a therapist but I wasn't going to ask. I guess I could be ready in a half hour.

"What's up with him? He seems a little on edge," Tina's gossip radar was spiking and I knew it, "Are things ok between you two?" she asked while playing with the fries on her plate.

"There's never been anything going on between us so I can't see why not, he's probably just busy," I was frustrated with Tina because no matter how many times I told her she always acted as if Artie and I were together and we weren't.

I think Tina wants something to be happening because she broke up with Artie last year to be with Mike and she totally still feels guilty.

"Don't be silly Britt, he's totally into you and you're totally into him, why else would you do stuff with him?" she whispered the last part while looking around for potential eavesdroppers. There were none. No one cared about what was going on in the lives of the Glee geeks apart from when Jacob published something in the _Muckracker. _And usually it was all lies.

"I didn't do _stuff_ with him Tina, I did two things and that includes kissing. He's my friend and I thought it would be ok to experiment with him and I was wrong ok? I shouldn't have done it but I thought we were on the same page and now it seems like we weren't even reading the same book…or something" I was exasperated and fed up with Tina acting like she knew about Artie and I.

"Woah calm down B, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, ok?" Tina put her hand over mine to stop me pulling my napkin apart. I hadn't even realized I was doing it.

"Yeah well, I'm just upset that Artie got the wrong idea and I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of it," I said. Artie was a good friend and I wanted him to stay that way.

"I know, but can I suggest that you don't go on a date with him if you don't want to date him?" Tina took a fry off of her plate and was nibbling on it now.

"It's not a date. I just want to let him know how I feel and I think it's best that we do it face to face and somewhere that's not school," I defended. Tina assumed it was a date because I'm sure Artie had told Mike it was and Mike had told Tina.

"Right, just break it to him gently. He's a good guy, Brittany. I don't know why you don't wanna be with him," Tina was being a little patronizing. I knew she wanted me to be with Artie to ease her guilt and that wasn't fair on me. I felt like asking her why she didn't stay with him if he was such a good guy but that would just be mean.

"He's just not my type I guess", I knew who was my type though and right then I started to wonder where she was. Santana seemed to keep her distance from me outside of class. It was probably a good thing given what Quinn had said to me yesterday. But Santana didn't know that, did she?

Tina and I started talking about anything other than Artie for the test of lunch until Mike came over and offered to walk us to class.

* * *

The moment the final bell rang the whole class started rushing for the door. Final period on a Friday meant that people had parties to get ready for and places to be.

The sound of the bell just made me anxious for my not-date tonight with Artie. What would I tell him? I wanted to let him down in the nicest way possible but that would be hard given that Artie didn't actually do anything wrong so he wouldn't know why all of a sudden I didn't want to be with him. Not that we were together in the first place.

As I made my way to my locker I felt someone bump into from behind and my books fell out of my hands onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry_ Brittany," it was Quinn again.

"It's ok," I mumbled before bending down to pick my books up.

"A little birdie tells me that you sat beside Santana today in math class," Quinn was snarling at me and she looked totally pissed.

"Yeah, I was. We're helping each other out," I had no idea what else to say to her. She knew we were sitting together so it's not like I could pretend otherwise.

"Oh helping each other out? How sweet of you. It's not so sweet that you completely ignored my _advice_ yesterday though. Can you explain to me why that is?" Quinn stepped right up to me until we were practically nose-to-nose. I was taller than her but she still looked scary.

"I dunno," I was starting to shake. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Hey babe," Puck's voice came from behind me and broke the tension between Quinn and I.

"Hi Puck, I thought I told you to wait for me by my locker," Quinn was annoyed at being interrupted. I could tell by the way her neck was straining to keep herself from shouting at him.

"I just wanted to see if you needed me to carry your books," Puck was gesturing to her backpack.

"Ugh…Puck next time just do as I ask ok? Follow me," she demanded before looking me up and down and stalking off with Puck in tow as he waved at me timidly.

"Later Britt," he said before catching up with Quinn.

Crap.

* * *

I walked home with my head spinning with thoughts of Quinn and what she was threatening me with. I really should listen to her but my heart was telling me one thing and my head another. I just wanted to see what could happen between Santana and I because maybe nothing will come of it but I think I found someone that I really, really like for the first time ever.

I hadn't seen her properly for the rest of the day and I hoped that she wasn't skipping classes already. That would be bad. No one should skip classes if they can help it because as much as people hate to admit it, school's important. My dad didn't finish school and he joined the army because he couldn't get another job and my mom was pregnant with me so he had no other choice. Look at him now, he's a mess and he's so broken. My poor dad. Sometimes I wish that I could go back and be unborn so that he didn't have to put himself through that for my sake. He served his country and now he couldn't even serve himself.

I got home just as my parents were getting ready to leave. My mom looked a bit happier today, maybe because she thought seeing a therapist would give her her husband and the father of her children back. I hoped so. For all of our sakes.

My little sister ran straight up to me full of excitement about watching DVD's and playing together in their absence.

"Hi honey. Sorry to rush out but we're a little late. You know the drill ok? Emergency numbers are on the fridge and your dad and I are a quick call away. No sugary treats for the munchkin and we'll see you around 6.30," she said to me while giving me a hug.

"See you later Honey Bee," my dad kissed my forehead as they headed for the door. I could smell stale alcohol off of his breath.

"Bye guys, don't worry about us two. I've been babysitting for a long time mom, I'm not gonna forget the rules," I was happy to see them both going somewhere together even if it was for a bad reason. My mom was wearing make up and my dad had trousers and a shirt on. I hadn't seen him anything but pajamas in so long.

"Yeah well, sometimes I forget how old you are honey,' my mom smiled at me, full of love and adoration.

"I know mom, I love you guys. See you later," I smiled back as I ushered them out the door.

I turned to my sister the moment I closed the door behind me.

"Ok munchkin, it's candy time," I squealed as her I picked her up and swung her around.

"Dots, dots, dots," she chanted in excitement.

I loved babysitting sometimes.

* * *

By the time Artie and I sat down at our usual, wheelchair accessible table, I was all wound up from the candy feast my sister and I had.

I was excited too because when my parents got home, they seemed a lot more relaxed and my mom had a content look on her face. I think the therapist helped a little. Even if my dad went straight for the liquor cabinet once they got in.

"So Britt, I feel like we haven't spent some proper time together in a while," Artie was dressed up wearing a cute shirt and bow tie with black trousers and lovely black shiny shoes. It made me feel so much worse about what I wanted to tell him.

"I know, things have just been busy I guess, how are you?" I wanted to keep things light for now. We needed to catch up anyway.

"Good, good. School's going great actually. I've been tutoring some of the jocks for some extra cash and I think the Glee club performance next week will be our best yet. Especially with you looking after the dance moves," Artie could be so flattering sometimes and he seemed so genuine when he complimented me.

"Thanks Artie. It's Mike's work too and without him it definitely wouldn't be that great. And you, of course," Mike really was a superb dancer and he made me feel a lot more confident about choosing routines and Artie always added a 'funky' element to them so I was telling the truth.

"I hardly contribute much B. How have you been?" He was changing the subject because Artie really just didn't like to talk about anything related to his legs even though he was a really great dancer and an even better singer. It made me sad.

"Yeah I'm good too. Same old stuff really. I'm looking forward to…,"

"Hi there, are you guys ready to order?" The waitress who seemingly popped up out of nowhere to take out order cut me off.

I went to answer her but Artie spoke first; "We'll have a shrimp to share and two Bolognaises please," he ordered for both of us.

Why was he ordering for me? I could order for myself and I didn't want either of those things. I wasn't going to say anything to him about it though because I knew what I had to say later on would be hurtful and I didn't want to argue about something silly.

I saw the door to Breadstix open and my attention was immediately drawn to it. I don't know why but when I saw Santana come through my heart stopped and I felt fluttery again. I had worn her jacket tonight, which I kept forgetting to give back to her. It was because she was never around for long and she never gave me the opportunity to give it back.

I was trying to gain her attention as Artie talked at me about something, probably Angry Birds or a video game because he always talked about them.

She went straight up to the bar and sat on one of the stools facing away from us. I couldn't concentrate on what Artie was saying because I was too excited about seeing Santana.

"…and Mike was going crazy because I knew that he wanted to be the one that helped us finish that level but I am a COD King as you well know…," Artie was in the middle of saying when I tuned back into our conversation.

"Definitely," managed to reply while turning my attention back to where Santana was sitting.

When she turned around she looked straight at me and then to Artie. I waved at her to come over and say hi but she just gave me a strained smile and shook her head at me while flicking her thumb to the door she just came through. She waved quickly and got up to leave once one of the guys behind the bar took an envelope from her. She didn't turn back to look at me. I felt like a complete fool.

"…I told him that he has to stop spending so much time with Tina if he wants to keep up with me because his skillz ain't got nothin' on me right now," Artie was still talking about whatever game he and Mike like to play together as Santana left and our food arrived.

Artie tucked right in to the shrimp.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to come to the formal with me Britt?," Artie said out of nowhere. Or was it nowhere? I wasn't really listening that much.

I spluttered and choked on the water I had been sipping.

"Uh….Artie I don't know if that's a good idea," I squeaked out between choking.

"Why? I mean we totally get along and I thought that it would be a nice way to come out as official in school," he answered me. Official? When did we become official?

"What? We're not official Artie, why would you say that?" I didn't mean to be so blunt but he surprised me so much and it just came out before I even knew I had been thinking the words.

"Oh…I just thought after we…_you know…_ that we were, well, I dunno, _together_. Tina said that you liked me," he continued.

What? Tina? I was really pissed with her right now.

"I do really like you Artie, of course I do. I just, I like you as a friend. A great friend. I thought that's how you liked me too. I'm so sorry, I really am," I was flustered and I couldn't have felt more awful if I tried.

"Wow….I really am an idiot. I actually thought that we were a 'thing'. I can't believe this Brittany. Why would you lead me on like that? You even let me take you on a date? To break up with me?" Artie was getting a bit aggressive and I knew it was because he was mortified.

"This wasn't a date, I wasn't gonna let you pay. I wanted to tell you face to face. Please, don't fall out with me over this." I was pleading with him because I felt sick at the thought of losing his friendship.

"Shit. I don't know right now. Please just leave me alone right now Brittany," he had stopped looking at me and he had his head in his hands.

"I can't leave you here, what about dinner?" I don't know why I asked about dinner, I knew Artie didn't want to eat with me right now but I couldn't just leave him.

"Fuck dinner. Just go. Please," Artie almost never swore. It hurt me more than I thought it would.

"I'll call my dad to collect me." He said before I could ask how he would get home.

"I'll probably see you in school," he said in dismissal.

I grabbed my bag, put on Santana's jacket and stood up. I felt like crying.

"Bye Artie," was all I could bring myself to say before making my way out through the door that Santana exited through not long beforehand.

As soon as the cold air hit my face, I noticed that I was actually crying and it just made me sob even more.

I thought about texting my mom to ask her to collect me but I knew it would be a huge hassle for her so I just started walking home. It would take about 45 minutes but I had no other option. I couldn't afford a taxi right now because I left enough money on the table for Artie to pay for the two of us.

Damn.

* * *

I had been walking for about 15 minutes when a car slowed down and pulled close to the sidewalk. The driver flashed their lights at me and I panicked and started walking faster. I was about to start running when I heard someone call me.

"Brittany, what the hell are you doing out here in the dark? It's fucking freezing," It was Santana. I never felt so relieved in all my life.

"Oh Santana, I'm so glad it's you. I was totally freaked out there for a second," I said as I was walking toward her car.

"Shit sorry about that. I didn't want to beep and give you a heart attack. Come on, hop in, I'll drive you to wherever you wanna go," Santana was just _so _sweet. She didn't even ask where I was going. For all she knew I wanted a ride out of town. I was about to refuse her kind gesture because I was tired of her having to drive me home. I felt like I was putting her out and I didn't want to be an inconvenience but it was just too cold.

"Thank you," I said before quickly running around and getting in. The warmth hit me right away.

"I'm glad to see that I can help keep you warm even when I'm not around," she said tugging at her jacket.

"Well _someone_ hasn't allowed me to give it back to her. I'm starting to think she just wants me to keep it," I responded cheekily. Santana had cheered me up already.

"Oh really? Maybe that someone just doesn't want you walking around in the cold in nothing but that pretty dress," she responded cooly and with that sexy smirk of hers.

"Where to?" she asked before I could reply.

"I don't really know," I said honestly. I didn't want to go home because of my dad and I couldn't go to Tina's because of Mike.

"My place it is then," Santana said before putting her car in drive and pulling onto the road.

"I don't want to intrude on you Santana," I didn't want her to feel like she had to bring me to hers.

"Lucky that you're not then, isn't it?" she said before turning the radio on. I chuckled and thanked her again.

"I hate to ask, but why were you walking around in the dark on your own at this time?" Santana seemed concerned.

"Oh, I just had a little falling out with Artie. He, uhm….he wanted me to leave him alone for a little while," I said truthfully. I didn't think I should reveal exactly why though. I still felt really bad for Artie.

"Ah I see, relationship troubles? Don't worry, he'd be crazy to stay mad at you for long. Although, it's a little shitty of him to let you walk home on your own," Santana's tone of voice made me think that she meant more than a _little shitty_.

"No, we're not together. I guess that's the problem though. He's just a friend and he thought he was a little more," I really didn't want Santana believing that I was in a relationship.

"What? Oh. Great. Wait, no I mean not great that you guys fell out over that. Just great that you're not together. I mean…ugh forget it," I totally knew that she was blushing even though I couldn't see her. Did she mean that it was great because I was single? Did she want me to be single?

I laughed a little. She was adorable.

"What about you? Are you in a relationship?" I asked, ignoring her little outburst.

"Me? No. Definitely not."

"Great," I smiled at her before putting my hand over hers, which was leaning on the middle console.

She smiled so big that her dimples were showing.

"Yeah?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah." I responded with a confidence I didn't feel. My heart was fluttering in my chest and I was almost shaking with nerves. I couldn't believe what I just did and I especially couldn't believe Santana's reaction.

* * *

Once we got to Santana's, after some light conversation in the car, we didn't mention the handhold in the car.

She led me through her dark house to the living room and went to get us glasses of water. Her house was really nice and a lot fancier than mine but it seemed a lot colder and less lived in. None of the lights were on when we arrived, so I assumed no one was home. I realized that Santana and I didn't know all that much about each other. What did her parents do? I had no idea.

"Here you go Madame, a glass of our finest water," Santana said in a posh voice when handing me a big glass.

"Why thank you," I said in my best posh accent. I sounded like a mixture between English and Australian.

She burst out laughing.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked once she turned the tv on.

"I don't mind," I just wanted to spend time with her and didn't care what we were doing.

She flicked through the channels and settled on an old episode of _Friends_.

"I love this show," I said while making myself comfortable on the couch. I was sitting so close to Santana. It made my skin tingle.

"Me too. Who's your favorite?" she asked.

"Definitely Phoebe, she totally reminds me of my mom," I didn't even have to think about it. She looked like her too.

"Really? She could totally be your mom. You're way more beautiful though," she said before covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened. She definitely hadn't meant to say that.

"I'm sorry, I literally can't stop embarrassing myself around you," she apologized right away.

I moved closer to her and turned my upper body to face her.

"Please don't be sorry," I put my hand on her upper thigh and we stared at each other. Her eyes flickered to my lips and before I even had the chance to think it through, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

I almost pulled back right away but before I could, she moved her hand to my neck and opened her lips against mine, taking my bottom lip between hers.

My stomach was going crazy and my whole body was on fire.

I gripped her thigh tighter when I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and her tongue immediately entered it, massaging against mine.

We kissed and kissed.

Before I could even make sense of what I was doing, I moved my hand higher and Santana gasped.

I felt something hard beneath her jeans. Hard? What? I stopped kissing her to look down.

Santana looked absolutely shocked.

"What?" was the only thing I managed to say.

"Fuck, shit Brittany. Fuck. Please just….can you just go." Santana stood up and was pacing.

"Santana," I couldn't even comprehend what the hell was going on. Did Santana have a penis?

"No Britt, please just go. I'm sorry. Shit. No wait, I'll call you a cab," she said before leaving the room.

Seriously, what the hell was going on?


End file.
